my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Boxtrolls (2014)/Ice Age
Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) as Scrat * Mater (from Cars) as Buck * Plated Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) as Rudy * Flint Lockwood (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Manny * Sam Sparks (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Ellie * B1 and B2 (from Bananas in Pyjamas) as Crash and Eddie * Malina (The Emperor's New School) as Peaches * Pedro (Bananas in Pyjamas) as Louis * Hiccup, Astrid (How to Train your Dragon), Linus (Peanuts) and Fishlegs (How to Train your Dragon) as Sid's Family * Valka (How to Train your Dragon) as Granny * Charlie Brown (from Peanuts) as Sid * Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) as Ethan * Candace (Phineas and Ferb) as Steffie * Kraken (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) as Giant Crab * Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) as Silas * Clayton (Tarzan) as Captain Gutt * Rats (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Rats * Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Flynn * Nana (Madagascar) as Raz * Monty (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Boris * Agent James Suggs (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip) as Squint * Topsy Kangaroo (Bananas in Pyjamas) as Shira * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gupta * Jellyfish (Finding Nemo) as Narwhals * Minions (Despicable Me) as Hyraxes * Ashley Q (Recess) as Female Sloth Siren * Moto-Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Male Hunky Sloth Siren * Wolves (The Legend of Tarzan) as Sirens * Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) as Scratte * Destiny (Finding Dory) as Precious * Shannon (Despicable Me 2) as Female Gigantopithecus Siren * Smurfette (The Smurfs) as Katie * Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie) as Ariscratle * B.o.b. (Monsters vs. Aliens) as The Animal Who Said "How do you know it's an ice age?" * The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) as The Animal Who Shouted "Because of all the ice!" * Mr. Gardener (Storks) as Roshan's Father * Mrs. Gardener (Storks) as Roshan's Mother * Diamond Destiny (Storks) as Roshan * Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Soto * Screech and Thud (The Land Before Time) as Oscar and Lenny * Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Zeke * S.C. Ruffey (Thomas and Friends) as Dab * Freight Cars (Thomas and Friends) as Dodos * Meena (Sing) as Rachel * Ash (Sing) as Jennifer * Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) as The Shovelmouth Who Hits Scrat * Ashley A (Recess) as Lady Sloth * Big Paw Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Cholly * Smurfstorm (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Female Ox * Hefty Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Male Ox * Bat Cronies (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Piranhas * Young Sam (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Young Ellie * LGMs (Toy Story) as Mini Sloths * Various Film Characters as Prehistoric Animals * Troublesome Truck (Thomas and Friend) as The Dodo Bird who gets fired by geysers * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs characters as Mammoths * Storks and Pirates (from Storks and The Pirates! Band of Misfits) as Tribes * Roar Omega Roar and Waddle Dee's (from Monsters University and Kirby) as The Vultures * Bones (Ferdinand) as Gazelle * Chomper's Mother (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure/The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) as Momma Dino * Chomper's Father as Himself (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure/The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) * Baby Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Baby Peaches * Eggs as Diego